


Pain is temporary; piercings, friendship, and bathroom hideouts are forever

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Piercings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Santana did a little bonding over the weekend. The reminders of their activities will be with them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is temporary; piercings, friendship, and bathroom hideouts are forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the drabble meme on LJ.

Rachel squirmed all through glee rehearsal. While that wasn’t completely unusual – working at keeping her opinions to herself to please the rest of the team and improve their friendships made her antsy more often than not – something was different about the way she was behaving. Like she wasn’t really so focused on glee and their plans for an end of the year show for the school. Something else was bothering her.

Something that seemed to be pleasing Santana greatly as she smirked from one row back, hardly taking her eyes off Rachel through the entire rehearsal.

When they were dismissed for the afternoon, everyone gathered up their things and broke off into small groups to chat on their way out the door. Rachel picked up her own bag and flung it over her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest.

And Puck saw that she was discretely trying to press one hand against her chest as glanced over the sheet music on top of the piano. This made him chuckle as he walked up next to her, scooping up the music she was studying (everyone was supposed to sort through the handful of songs they agreed on and pick one for the performance; it would be put to a vote in a couple days). “If it itches, just scratch it,” he smirked.

“Excuse me?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve been trying to scratch your boob for most of an hour. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal that girls think they have to hide it. It’s skin, it itches, you scratch it.” He didn’t know why he got such a rise out of picking on her. Quinn had grinned playfully and said he was pulling Rachel’s pigtails. Which wasn’t the case.

Some of the time.

She rolled her eyes. “While I know that’s how guys view the matter, proper ladies don’t go around groping themselves.”

He rolled his head to the left, focusing on where Santana was still sitting in the second row, holding her blouse out and looking down the front of it, scratching her breast gently as she scrutinized the situation with her brow furrowed. “She doesn’t seem to care.”

“She’s hardly a proper lady,” Rachel noted dryly.

He chuckled. She had a point. “What’s her deal with you, anyway? She was grinning like the cat that got the canary every time she looked at you today.” He looked back at Rachel, who had scooped sheet music from the piano and cradled it in one arm.

“Beats me,” she shrugged, causing the thick stack of music to press lightly into her chest. Causing her to flinch before she could stop it.

“Seriously, what’s up with you?” he asked again, more concerned now. She was apparently in pain, not dealing with dry skin.

“Berry,” Santana called from the risers, still looking down the front of her shirt between text messages. “You still sore?”

“Santana,” Rachel looked at her pointedly, despite the fact that Santana wasn’t looking at her, just playing on her phone. “Shut up.” She was really glad that everyone else had left.

Puck looked between the two of them. “Still sore? What’s she talkin’ about?”

So he cared. It’s not like that was major news to most people.

“Nothing,” she said with a growl toward the Latina girl.

Santana stood and stepped down to where Puck and Rachel were standing in front of the piano, obviously not caring whether Puck was there for their conversation or not. “Lemme see it. I wanna make sure I don’t have an infection or something.”

“God, Santana, just be quiet for two minutes, will you?”

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Puck asked as Santana moved in closer.

“Berry had a couple drinks with me Friday night. And then we went to The Grind Stone for a little bonding time.”

“The Grind Stone?” Puck looked confused. “That tattoo place?”

“They have a piercing parlor as well,” Santana noted as she gently rubbed her hand over her right breast.

Rachel groaned and rolled her head back. “San –“ She was cut off when Santana hooked her finger in the front of Rachel’s shirt and peered down the front, shoving Puck in the chest when he tried to lean in as well.

“You two got…piercings?” He looked something between confused and highly amused.

“Yeah. And it hurts like a bitch.”

Rachel pushed Santana back and rolled her eyes. “Poetic, as always, Santana.” She swatted her hand away before she could try to look down her shirt again. “I’ll let you see it later if you just let me leave.”

“Whoa, hey. Who knows more about boobs than this guy here?” Puck pointed to himself. “If we’re inspecting these, I’d be happy to give my input.”

Rachel grunted, exasperated and rather embarrassed, and grabbed Santana’s wrist, pulling her out of the room. They moved quickly down the hall to the nearest girls’ bathroom, locking the door just before Puck could push his way in.

“Okay, for real, Berry, how’s it feel? I don’t need the girls gettin’ infected. Is it really just irritated?”

“Just having a shirt on hurts,” Rachel scrunched her face. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into it.”

“You like it and you know it,” Santana smirked wickedly. “It’s badass and you can’t wait till you get to really enjoy it.”

Rachel huffed, doing her best to ignore the fact that the back of her mind was screaming agreement to Santana’s thought process. The part of her mind that let her go through with it in the first place. Shaking her head, Rachel lifted her shirt and pulled the front of her bra aside, looking down at the small ring in her left nipple. It was a little red from the irritation of having clothes rubbing against it all day, but otherwise didn’t look too bad.

“Mine looks the same,” she noted. She leaned a bit closer and inspected it carefully. “Though I wish I would have gotten this ring too,” she rose and lifted her own shirt to look down at her breast properly. “The gold doesn’t really work with my skin tone.”

“Are you two really lookin’ at each other’s boobs in there, or are you just tryin’ to torture me?” Puck called through the door.

Rachel squinted her eyes shut. “Didn’t even know you were still out there.”

Santana chuckled as she reached forward to take one last look at Rachel’s piercing, then slid the cup of her bra back in place gently. “Actually, we’re more hands-on,” she called back as she smirked. “Touch makes for much better inspection than just looking.” She winked at Rachel while she slipped the sweater back down over her chest for her.

“Health and personal care are a very tactile science,” Rachel turned red as she called out.

Santana nodded approvingly.

“You’re both evil,” Puck grunted as he stomped down the hall.

“Just a thought,” Santana started as she removed her bra, groaning in relief as she pulled her blouse back down, “in six weeks, let Puckerman check that out to see just how well it’s healed up.”

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head as she blushed. “The thought had crossed my mind somewhere between drinks two and three.”

Santana slapped her five before stuffing her bra into her purse and walking with Rachel out the door.


End file.
